my love story
by beastyinferno
Summary: this is a little love story i wrote, if you like follow and read please, it involves yaoi malexmale and my friend wanted to be in the story daating liam so a but of 1D


6 am, the alarm went off, I put it to set another 5 mins, but my dad walked in '' get up, or you will miss the bus'' I got up looking for clothes to throw on some jeans and a nice T-shirt. I go brush my teeth in the bathroom, fix my hair. Phone timer goes off, I run grab my phone and bags, I go down stairs, greeted by my sister. We walk outside only to see the road wet, we look up to see the rain pouring down, I run through the rain to my bus stop, greeted by Huy, david and blake. I got on the bus to earn a couple of glares from people who hate me, I found a empty seat and sit there, I start listening to music looking out the window till we do get to school. Lots of loudness and hellos everywhere; I walk to my locker and see a boy flirting with a bunch of girls, I sigh *flashback* ''I love you'' he said. I walked to my locker grab my things and then ran outside into the rain, too stupid to remember the ground it wet. I had slipped and dropped a bunch of my stuff in the water '' darn'' I said, then someone had walked and helped me, as they both picked up the papers, books, etc, they were both getting soaked, I didn't recognize him, so he's a new kid, he had blond hair and amazing eyes, he was wearing a white T-shirt that was soaked, you could see the shirt clinging onto his skin, you could see his perfect body, he noticed me looking at something and snapped my gaze with a ''hello'' I said ''hi'' simple as that, as he helped me get up. He gave me my things and I then I walked away thanking him, I walked to class to see Allison, I sat behind her and ignored Ms. Clow the whole, we talked and she told me a bunch of things, about her vacation with Liam then things about the new kid, Ryan walked up and greeted me, we had a nice conversation for awhile, I mostly looked at his eyes. Ms. Clow caught my attention by introducing the new kid "class this is Evan bowman'' I was shocked to see him in this class, Ryan looked jealous of me looking, but other girls wanted him, except Allison. He sat at a table near him, at lunch a bunch of girls were sitting with him. I went to sit with Allison, Ryan was sitting with all his baseball friends, sami was on a date with harry styles and Allison was always texting liam, she was popular for dating him, but still my best friend. Evan stole a glance at me, when I turn to look he is flirting with girls, but he looks shy of them. Later ryan bumped into me, he looked at me about to lean into me… until seth hit him with a ball, seth was always jealous of me. I went home with 1,000 msgs from Allison about going to a party, I went bored, till someone pushed me into the pool, I swam up then someone pulled me under, I was in clothes completely soaked, but it was ryan who pulled me under, he looked at me, his arms around my waist, I wondered what was going on till I ran out of breath, he kept me under thinking it was a joke, till I passed out. I woke up, finding out I was wearing nothing but boxers, I looked around and I was in a bed I pulled the blankets over me, ryan appeared, I looked at him, he was in nothing but swimming trunks, he was still wet from the pool '' you ok'' he asked ''yeah, what'' I had to ask, I didn't remember '' you drowned, i-I took off your clothes, your were soaked'' ryan said, I blushed wildly he looked at me then walked up, pulling the blankets off me jokingly '' ryan! It's cold!'' I yelled ''then let me keep you warm'' he layed beside me and wrapped his arms around me, I blushed as my cheeks heated up ryan looked at me ''r-ryan l-let me g-'' I was cut off when his lips touched mine, I wanted to pull away, but he had his arms around me and his warm body against mine. I woke up the next morning '' oh crap'' I got up and ran home and got ready almost late for school ''phew'' I met up with Allison ''where were you?'' she aksed '' I over slept'' I said ''lie, where were you?'' she asked again ''I slept with ryan'' I finally said ,her eyes widened ''you what!'' ''shh'' I said ''no one need to know'' I said before a hand was on my shoulder ''hey there'' ryan said. ''h-hi'' I said stuttering, he kissed me again, I couldn't pull away, everyone saw and didn't care, teacher called out roll, evan was not here. Later that day on my way home, I saw evan and ran up to him, to meet him. ''hey evan'' he jumped when he heard me, he hid something I wondered what it was, I walked up to him ''uh… hi'' he said shyly ''whats up'' I stupidly asked ''nm.. uh hey listen wanna go to the movies later?'' I thought about ryan, but he was busy with baseball practice ''sure'' I said ''some get me at 7'' I said walking away, evan watched ne walk away with a blush. I was at home taking a shower, thinking about ryan, and what happen that night. I went to my room, I put on some dark blue jeans and a really nice shirt, I fixed my hair and brushed my teeth. I put on my niky air maxes waiting till the door bell rang, I fell asleep. My mom walked in a couple of mins later '' theres a young man at the waiting for you'' she said, I got up rubbing my eyes I went down the stairs my hair a tad messed up, stop rubbing my eye to see evan, wearing a white T-shirt with a collar on it, some blue jeans '' u-uh you look good'' I said he thanked me and we went to his car, his mom was driving and then spoke ''its nice for evan to have a boyfriend now'' we both blushed ''m-mom he ain't my b-boyfriend'' he try to get out, ''yeah'' I agreed, we arrived to the movies awkwardly, we went to see the beast of bray road, a scary movie. We watched the movie, I got scared and jumped, spilling popcorn on me, evan noticed this and helped me clean up, but his hand went between my hands and I jumped making him jump, he noticed there was some on my lips, he took his thumb and whipped it off, I thought he was gonna kiss me, before that thought ended a warm pair lips came into contact with mine, I would want to pull away and did running out leaving him there alone, I went to the bathroom, I started crying. After awhile of crying, the movie ended, my eyes were red, still in the bathroom Evan walked up '' i-im sorry evan'' I said, he helped me up ''its ok, I understand ''he said, I looked into his amazing eyes and I din't know what came over me but I said ''kiss me'' he was shocked and kissed me, it was passionate but I didn't stop, his hand slipped its way through my shirt and we still kissed. Then I woke up, in his bed! How many people am I gonna sleep with?, I got up an looked around his room, it was cold, but I felt warm, I picked up my clothes off the ground and put them on, I felt so tired and yet I missed half the morning of school. I tried to find my phone, it was under the bed I checked the msgs and saw some from Allison, she was inviting me to a 1D concert, I said sure. There were msgs from ryan as well, they said ''hey 3'' ''you there" "are you ignoring me?" I texte back "uh, no I got caught up last night sorry'' and with that I grabbed my things and left evans. I went home, got a shower, put on clean clothes etc. I arrived at school, evan was there before me, but he was in the class I put my things at, I sighed an walked in, I put my bag in my locker, I grabbed two binders, a couple of books and a notebook, mostly a song book, I turned around and people were staring at me, mostly evan. I walked out the class to , I sat down with Allison, she asked me where I was again ''slept with another guy'' I said, she was shocked and about to say something till ryan walked in, he looked as tired as me ''are you ok?'' Allison said in a note to ryan as I was writing song lyrics down, he wrote down ''yeah, stayed up all night waiting for Antonio to text me back'' she said ''awwww'' out loud she earned a couple of glares and took the note throwing it away, I wondered what they were writing so after class I grabbed the trashed up note and went to my next class evan saw me, and then ryan walked in sitting beside me and evan on my other side. Oh, great I read the note and felt bad, evan and ryan spoke up ''hey'' they both said they looked up at each other, and that's when I asked if I could go to the bathroom, and istayed there till class ended Allison invited ryan to the concert and I invited evan not knowing ryan is going. The very next day I went to the concert meeting up with Allison, shocked to see ryan… we went in and everyone was screaming, one direction came on stage and greeted everyone, liam was talking behind stage with Allison before he joined up with his band mates they sang little things, at the end I was kissed by ryan, I didn't stop cause it was passionate. It started raining while we were kissing. After that song they sang no body compares, a tall wet blond kid came beside me and kissed me in the rain, I didn't stop again cause I knew who it was, the trouble was ryan saw us, ''hey get away from my boyfriend'' ryan yelled punching the blond kid, he fought back in anger ''stop!'' somehow I got hit by ryan and then both boys left. After the concert I had a bruised cheek, I went back stage with Allison, I sat against a speaker, I had my head to my knees arms around my legs pulled up to my face, Allison was with liam and all the band mates, one of the boys noticed me alone, so he walked up to me and said ''hi'' he had an irish accent, I looked up with blood shot eyes, it was the irish boy niall, he was smiling till he saw me tour apart, we had a long conversation about what happened and he told me '' whoever you love is the one of your heart'' he said, that night I left my house, I texted ryan'' sorry but you can't be the one'' I ran through the rain, like 15 blocks to a house and knocked his mom opened the door ''yes'' she said ''i-is he here'' she nodded and pointed up the stairs, I walked up water dripping from my body, I knocked on his door, he opened the door, there stood the boy who made my heart race, he looked so heart broke ''i-I love you evan'' I said before kissing him and falling into bed with him, I was still wet but he didn't care, all that mattered was us.. 3


End file.
